


What Could Have Been Love

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kind Nines, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Nines was always like an angel. Gavin could only be a poor person, he thought he couldn't even do it sometimes.





	What Could Have Been Love

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a soft Nines and insecure Gavin. Good readings~~

For Gavin, life was simple. Don't let people get near, get away from anyone who tries to get close to you. Don't let them see you weak. If they see you weak, they will use you. Everything was that simple. He had always managed to escape from people, always built his walls. Even though the result was a 'asshole' stamp on him.

Until he met that guy. 

Richard Stern, aka Nines Stern. Gavin's work partner.

When Gavin first saw Nines, when he reached out to Gavin with his beautiful smile, Gavin knew that something was wrong. Because Gavin's heart had never beat so fast, his body never been so numb before. Something was happening.

Gavin was scared, feeling things he had never felt. 

And he did what he always did, ran away. He left without showing the slightest smile, leaving his new partner's hand in the air. Because he knew, If Gavin acted like that, Nines would show his true face, and Gavin would get rid of these strange feelings.

But it didn't happen. 

His feelings grew more and more every day.

Every time he heard Nines' voice, every time he saw his smile, every time Nines brought Gavin coffee, Gavin just snapped at Nines. He just didn't know how to react in such situations. 

But Nines was always polite to him. In fact, there was nothing to feel special, because Nines was polite to everyone. He always tried to help everyone and had nice conversations with people. 

So he's the opposite of Gavin. 

Unlike Gavin, there were always people around Nines, especially girls. Although Nines invited him to his conversations countless times, Gavin always refused his invitations with a grunt. He didn't need his pity.

Unlike Gavin again, Nines hated coffee and loved green tea. Because of that Gavin had tried to hate him, but he had failed. 

Nines was always like an angel. Gavin could only be a poor person, he thought he couldn't even do it sometimes.

He was thinking the same thing now, looking at the table far away, examining Nines, who spoke to a beautiful girl near him. In his white suit, Nines was like an angel. 

Everyone was here because there was a party at department that day. In fact, Gavin would prefer to stay at home, but Tina almost dragged his out of his house.

Yeah, Tina. she's the only one in the entire universe who understands him. She is like sister for him.

But he regretted coming. He felt his body fill with jealousy when he saw Nines talking to that girl.

She was beautiful. She had blonde long hair and bright blue eyes. The dress she wore was red. She was perfectly compatible with Nines. 

All Gavin could do was watch as they laughed and joked together. What was he gonna do, hold Nines by the arm and take him away from that girl? Did he have the guts to do that? Of course not. 

"Gavin, enough. You've had enough drink tonight." 

Hearing Tina's voice, he turned his eyes to Tina, staring at his with worried eyes.

He didn't tell Tina about his feelings about Nines, but he could guess that his friend knew about it. Nevertheless, as a good friend, she never brought it up. 

"I'm fine, Tina." Gavin answered Tina and focused his eyes again on the couple. 

Suddenly, his eyes crossed with Nines and his body froze. His face started to burn. Nines saw Gavin staring at him, he seemed surprised, but immediately waved and smiled. The only thing Gavin did was to look away. 

'Coward." he said to himself. 'You are such a coward.' 

He started to look at the department's floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, while took a few sips of his drink. The only good thing about the party right now is the drinks.

Tina said something, but he didn't hear it. He was still ashamed of being caught staring at Nines. 

He felt a hand gently hold his shoulder when he took another sip.

"Hello, Gavin. Hello Officer Chen."

With the sound he had never expected to hear, he sprayed the drink out of his mouth and started coughing.

He didn't realize Nines had come to his table. 

He could feel the hand being hit on his back as he continued to cough, Nines' hand. 

"Gavin, are you okay?" Nines' voice filled his ears again as his coughing slowed.

He was not, of course he wasn't okay. Nines had caught him staring, and now he came to mock. 

He realized that his coughing had ended, he turned his eyes to the floor again instead of turning to Nines. 

"Gavin?" 

His heart was beating faster every time his name came out of Nines' mouth. His name wasn't such a good name, so why did it sound so good to Gavin when it came out of Nines' mouth? 

He scratched his nose with his hand and answered. "I'm fine..." 

He still hadn't looked at Nines.

"Well then. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join our table."

Gavin looked at Nines. The ice blue eyes across him stared at him with an emotion that he couldn't recognize. He turned his eyes to Nines' table, saw the blonde girl smiling at him, and blood rose to his brain. 

No. He didn't want to go to that table and watch the two flirt closely all night. 

He answered in a harsh voice. "No." 

"Are you sure, but I-"

He looked at Nines with the same hardness. "I said no. If you don't have anything else to say, you can go." 

Although he regretted the words coming out of his mouth when he saw the sadness in Nines' eyes, it was too late. 

Nines said something with a low voice and left. 

"Why did you treat him like that?"

Gavin sighed deeply and took another sip of his drink before answering to Tina. 

"I don't want him near me, he bothers me." 

"No, he doesn't"

With her answer, he finished the drink in one gulp, and put the glass on the table. He looked at Tina tiredly. Tina was defiantly looking at her. 

He didn't answer. He didn't want to discuss it with his friend.

They continued it for a while; Tina spoke and tried to improve Gavin's mood, while Gavin drank his drink and watched Nines' table.

Gavin's jealousy increased as the couple began to walk among other dancing couples. They were going to dance. 

Gavin was right. 

The girl came closer, put her arms around Nines' neck and they started dancing. They kept talking and laughing while dancing. 

Gavin poured himself another drink. The night was long. 

He didn't know how much he had drunk. He watched the couple for a long time, until the angle of his view began to blur. He put his arms on the table and leaned his head on his arms, closed his eyes.

Every sound he heard was mixed up; the sound of music, applauses, Tina's worried voice, a few voices that he didn't recognize it's owner. All echoed in his brain in a mess. 

He don't know how much time passed.

He could only whimper weakly when he felt someone grab his arms and raise his head off the table. He couldn't open his eyes, as if he had weight in his eyelids. 

The hands on his arms slipped onto his back and behind his knees, and he felt someone begin to carry him. He didn't mind while leaning his head against the hard chest. He just needed some sleep. 

He felt someone carrying him. The cold air struck his warm body and comforted him.

He felt his body gently put into a comfortable place, then he heard the sound of the door closing. Was he in the car? Gavin didn't come to the party with his car.

He felt car moving.

He heard a familiar male voice, mumbling something soothing. 

He felt somebody caress his hair. Immediately afterwards, he was again taken into someone's arms.

He was sitting on a white floor and vomiting into the toilet. He felt a relaxing hand on his back. The person next to him handed Gavin water, he tried to drink. 

Then he completely lost consciousness. 

As he regained consciousness, he found it difficult to recognize his whereabouts. He's never seen this room before. 

He had a headache. 

He tried to turn his phone's light on so that he could see better, and he noticed he don't know where his phone. His jacket and shoes was removed. He checked his other clothes in a hurry, then he gave a relieved breath. His shirt and pants were still on him.

"Are you better now?"

Suddenly, he heard someone talking, and a high-pitched scream escaped from his throat. He turned his head in fear and looked at the person speaking, in the dim light of the night saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring at him. 

Nines.

Gavin couldn't stop him from swallowing. This was Nines' room. This was Nines' bed. Everywhere smelled like Nines. So how did he get here? 

Nines answered questions like he heard them from Gavin's mind. "You were very drunk. My house is close to the department, so I brought you here. Don't worry, Officer Tina knew. Thank God you look better now." 

Gavin wiped his sweaty hands off his pants. If he didn't get out of here soon, his heart would explode. 

He tried to get up quickly, but that only made him dizzy. A pair of hands hold his arms and put him back on the bed. 

"No. You're still not well. I'm sorry, but you can't go anywhere until morning."

The beautiful smell of Nines filled his nose when hands softly caressing his arms. Gavin, unlike Nines, noticed that he smell like alcohol. He disgusted with himself, he had to take a shower. 

"I- I need a shower." he murmured. 

The hands let go of his arms. With that, he held himself hard not to whine. 

"Oh, that's right. You can use my bathroom. There's a spare towel and toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet. Need help?" 

With Nines' question, Gavin flushed involuntarily.

"NO!" He slowly rose from bed. It was a good thing he didn't black out when he moved slowly. 

He reached the bathroom in the room without help, heard Nines' voice. 

"Okay. Call out if you need anything."

Gavin nodded quickly and closed the door. He leaned his head against the door, listened to footsteps. The footsteps went away and Gavin gave a deep breath as he heard the sound of the door closing. 

He couldn't believe what had happened, he was drunk. Who knows what he did when he was drunk. 

Oh. 

Gavin paused when he remembered something. 

Nines carried him. Nines caressed his hair. Nines stroked his back when he vomited. 

Nines had seen his worst, and he was still helping him. That was unbelievable. 

'He does this because he felt pity for me' Gavin thought, why else would someone like Nines help Gavin?

He grunted angrily, headed for the bathroom cabinet, took out toothbrush and towel. Maybe a cold shower would help him pack his thoughts.

He still had a headache as he took a quick shower and walked out of the bathroom.

He noticed the clothes on the bed, folded. Nines should have put them there. Gavin clutched the towel around his waist and approached the clothes. He came to mind for a moment to wear his own clothes, but he gave up when he remembered that they smelled alcohol. 

He held up the clothes with his hands, he thought they would be a little big, but he had no choice.

He wore the clothes, saw that they were really big on him.

Boxer was a little loose, but he was going to be fine.   
The collar of the pajama's slipping off his shoulder, and the sleeves were too long. 

He looked in the mirror and examined himself, being tiny in Nines' pajamas. He couldn't help his cheeks flush as he looked at his reflection. Was he that small compared to Nines? 

He shook his head and slowly headed to the bedroom door. He couldn't hide here all night, but even though he did, he was certain that Nines would come to the room to check on Gavin. It was best he went to Nines before he came. 

He walked out the door, into the living room. It didn't take long for him to find Nines, he was watching TV. He decided to look around when Nines didn't notice him.

The room was painted in a pleasant beige tone. There were a lot of pictures around that were obviously expensive. There were two large bookcases on one side of the room, Nines must have liked to read. Big television on the wall opposite the brown seat was dazzling, it's price must be high. 

He looked at Nines again, noticed Nines saw him, he froze. They looked at each other for a while, then a beautiful smile spread across Nines' face. 

"You look good." 

"U-ah...uh." Gavin squeezed his lips tightly together, what the hell was he talking about? 

Thank God Nines didn't tell him anything about his bullshit. Instead he hit his hand twice on the empty side of the seat.

"Come sit down." 

Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but there was no sound. He should've said he had to go home. He shouldn't have stay here. Well then, why couldn't he say it?

This should definitely be the fault of alcohol. 

He walked to the front of the seat and sat down on the empty side, taking care to keep his distance from Nines. He could feel Nines examining him as he examined the carpet, he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and his reddening cheeks. 

"Why did you drink so much, Gavin?" 

Gavin didn't answer. What can he say? 

Nines stood up with a deep sigh.

After hearing the sound of a few cupboard doors and the sound of water, Nines sat near him again. 

"Take these pills, it's good for the headache." 

Gavin stared at Nines' hands. He had two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He nod his head and stretched out his hands to get them.

Nines and Gavin's fingers touched as he took them. In the meantime, his heart beat got faster, but he tried not to show. He quickly threw the pills into his mouth, drank the water and put the empty glass in the small coffee table next to the seat. 

He looked at the television in front of him. There was playing a movie on TV. Although there were really funny scenes in the film, he couldn't laugh because of his situation. Instead, he was impatiently banging his fingers on his knees. 

They just watched television for a while. 

Gavin noticed Nines wasn't laughing too.

Gavin had a lot of questions in mind. The most important question is why Nines was sitting here next to Gavin instead of blonde girl. Gavin was fine now, Nines could have taken Gavin home and went to the blonde girl.

He mumbled, unable to stop himself. "You should have stayed with that blonde girl instead of dealing with my drunk ass. She must be upset." 

"Blonde girl?" 

What, now he's ignoring it? 'This is bullshit,' Gavin thought. 

"At the party. At your table." Gavin wanted to slap himself as soon as words came out of his mouth. Now he would look like a creep watching them all night. Wait, he already is. 

"Chloe?" 

"Whatever, I don't know her name." 

Nines suddenly laughed, Gavin looked at him angrily. Why Nines was laughing, is it funny? 

His eyes opened wide when Nines gave an unexpected answer.

"That blonde girl is Connor's girlfriend. Ah, sorry. She is Connor's fiance now." 

"What?"

"You heard it. Connor was going to propose to Chloe. He asked me to keep Chloe busy until he was ready. You were unconscious when he proposed." 

Gavin had never thought this, he was jealous of Connor's current fiancee all night.

He raised his voice. "Anyway, there's must be a girl waiting for you right now. I'm fine. You can drop me off at my home and go to your girlfriend." 

"Gavin, I'm gay." 

Gavin yelped with surprise, what? 

Until now, he thought Nines always liked girls. He was always surrounded by girls, and he had never seen him flirt with a man once.

He rose from his seat with shame. He wanted to dig up and get into where he dug. Still, he kept talking nonsense. 

"Anyway, go to your boyfriend then!" 

"Gavin, you're being ridiculous." 

With what he heard, he saw red. Gavin was being ridiculous? 

Nines was bringing him here, Nines was smiling at him, Nines was being nice to him and confusing him... Why? Only because he felt pity for Gavin.

Now Gavin is being ridiculous? 

Gavin angrily pointed his finger at Nines and began to shout. 

"I'M NOT DRUNK ANYMORE, I DON'T NEED YOUR BABY-SİTTİNG! DO YOU WANT ME TO THANK YOU FOR BRİNGİNG ME HERE? OKAY, THANK YOU! NOW TAKE ME TO MY HOME, I DON'T NEED YOUR PİTY!" he was panting when he finished.

He saw Nines frown. "Pity?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Gavin, I didn't do this because I felt pity for you." 

Gavin laughed sarcastically. Nines was lying to him. 

Nines angrily stood up from his seat and shoved a finger on Gavin's chest. "I did it because I love you!" 

What?

"What?" Now Gavin was sure he is looking at Nines' face with a silly look, but he couldn't help it.

"You never let me tell you this before, you're always ignored me! But it's true! I love the way you looking at me secretly, I love the redness of your face when you embrassed, I love your clumsiness, I love your voice, I love your eyes. I love your everything!" 

Gavin began to examine Nines' face as he felt his entire body frozen; he was looking for a sign of a lie or a joke. This couldn't be real. Why would Nines love someone like him when there were so many good people around? 

"You a- are kidding, ri- right?" 

Nines answered Gavin by pulling his collar towards himself, catching his lips. As they lips pressed, a hungry groan was heard from Nines' mouth.

It's like he's been thirsty for a long time and he's got ice cold water. 

Immediately, Nines put his hands on Gavin's cheeks and began to deepen the kiss.

Gavin had difficulty in perceiving the events. Yeah, Nines was kissing him. He could taste green tea and Nines' own taste on his lips. Although he'd wanted this moment to come since he first saw Nines, he still couldn't do anything. It was like a dream, and he felt like he would wake up if he moved. 

After Nines kissed Gavin for a while, he stepped back. His cheeks were flushed. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. But know that I love you so much, the only thing I see is you, Gavin."

Gavin held his hand to his lips, still feeling Nines' lips while Nines stroked his cheeks with his hands.

Then he whispered, taking a step to Nines and making they noses touch. "Do you love me even more than green tea?" 

Nines replied promptly as a smile spread across his flushed face. "Yes. I love you even more than green tea." 

They didn't know who had been stepped forward this time, but both were happy when their lips caught each other's with hunger. 

That night they danced for a long time, laughed, loved each other. They did not speak, they expressed their feelings in their loving movements, not with their voices.

Gavin fell asleep with Nines's hand caressing his hair late at night, noticing a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

For the first time in his life, he felt so loved.


End file.
